Left Zoey to Survive
by Kurotsuki-Tenchi
Summary: After battling through the streets, sewers, and hospital to the rooftop, Zoey, Francis, Bill and Louis have made to the top of Mercy and await rescue. They finally thought it was the end, or is it? Better summary inside. A ZoeyXFrancis. Black Dragon41
1. Chapter 1

**Left Zoey to Survive **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Francis, Zoey, Bill, or Louis. I don't own Left 4 Dead or any of the plots, places or infected, and nor will I ever. I wish I did though, but I do own my own places and plot. This takes place a little before the finale on No Mercy, and Afterwards. Also! This Fic belongs to me ~****Black Dragon41****~ Not Kurotsuki-Tenchi, I am her sister and we have to share the same profile due to Dial-up, and one-email-address. **

**This is a ZoeyXFrancis!**

_**Caution**_**: Not only is this fic a Tragedy/Romance Genre, but it's also contains: General, Horror, Angst/Gore, Humor, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, and a little Drama. _Please_ **_**Enjoy**_**. **

**Summary****:** The survivors climb up the ladder to the very top of the hospital, all that's left is to call in for rescue right? The finale is just about to begin, and survival is to be guaranteed with the helicopter on it's way. That is until the pilot got infected, and hell unleashes all of it's fury once again upon the surviving immunes. They must get rescued again and get out before the infected go hungry, for they are the last morsels left running around. But first, they must make it through the No Mercy finale. Zoey's POV.

~prologue~

The four survivors climbed their way up the ladder to the top of the building where a breeze of air flourished, bringing them a rancid and burnt smell that they knew all too well. They stood up among the city of infected, looking around a place that was once a civilization and alive, but now a wasteland of dead. Were there other survivors? That's out of the question, their survival was all that mattered now. Getting a helicopter ride was their one and only ticket out of the infected hell, and they had to get out at all costs.

* * *

"Oh God, we're almost out of here guys." I can't believe it! We are up here, finally here! I let out a sigh of relief then reloaded my pistols, and leaned against a ventilation shaft. It sent a chilling wave of cold air up my spine, but from exhaustion I ignored it.

"There in lies the problem, we are _almost_ out of this godforsaken hell hole." Bill throws his dying cigarette on the ground then snuffs it out with his boot and pulls out another and lights it. "Damn!" He shoves his light-weighted carton and lighter back into his pocket and sighs.

I couldn't help but curiously ask. "What's wrong?"

"I only have a few cigs left."

"Oh no, it's the end of the world. You only have a couple of cigarettes left to smoke as we battle for our lives against countless infected. Being low on cigs is the absolute worst thing that can happen to us now, why even hundreds of tanks could come up here and kill us and we wouldn't be as bad." Francis stated sarcastically.

"Francis! That was so uncalled for." I can't believe that he would say that. Wait… it's Francis, so it is possible but still uncalled for.

"Zoey darlin, trust me," He places his arm over my shoulder "Old Bill here, can live without his smokes."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to be so rude."

"Alright, enough chitter-chatter!" Bill raised his voice.

"Sorry." I Whispered quietly. I then took a moment to check out the guys condition, they have been working so hard to survive and now they were breaking down from exhaustion.

Louis was quietly ranting about being low on ammo, I wouldn't blame him. He did take out a lot of infected on his own and pulled us; his fellow comrades, off the floor in some of the most dangerous of situations.

On the other hand, Francis kept on the look out, raising his gun to any movement or noise from below. He has grown quite protective over our little gang since we all first met, but he's always closer and more safeguarding to me rather than Bill or Louis. I didn't ever ask why, maybe it's because he probably thinks I am the weakest. Oh that's just great, now my morale has dropped to an all time low! It's not like I wanted him to think of me like this but, I just wanted to show him what I'm made of. And in return, I end up getting stuck in deep shit, and he has to come and save me. I am strong and I will show him what I can do. I don't even know why I want to prove that I'm strong to Francis, my heart races every time I think about him. Every time.

And as for Bill, he just stands there staring at the sky with a grim look on his face. It was quite odd. Is he not happy that we have made it this far, or is there something else. Bill has always had a straight face and smiled every now and again, but something was truly bothering him this time.

Bill's stare had moved from the sky, onto his cigarette butt. He looked as though he was daydreaming, although I wasn't sure. Two days ago, Bill had shared his story of him entering into the Vietnam war. He had told me the names and descriptions of all of his friends and fellow companions that he had made on his first week there. I was amazed by his list, he had loads of friends even afterwards. But then he had brought up the list of all of his fallen comrades, he even gave the descriptions of their deaths and how mangled their bodies were after the constant fire and bombing. He could even tell me the week they died and how they died. It sickened me to know this but, I had to hear more. Unfortunately, he remained silent after that. Bill has already lost most of his friends because of a war, they were like family to him. Poor guy. He had once he told me that all of his real family was dead and that his last family member; his brother, had just died two weeks before the spread of infection. Ouch! That was shot through my heart, he was truly alone now. I actually cried a little, but Bill said there was no use for it now. Maybe that is why he smokes almost every hour on the hour, the cigarettes is all he's got left and he's now left fighting another war. A war for survival. My heart goes out to that veteran.

Louis finally got up and walked around the edge of the small building, looking for a place to safely jump down, he had come across a small cement overhang along the side the building they all stood on. It seemed sturdy and even had a ladder laying across it to another rooftop, that was a helipad. "Hey guys, over here." He motioned his hand in his direction, and we approached. He grabbed the edge of concrete and lowered himself down slowly, he was just about to place his feet down until Bill and Francis grabbed his wrists and pulled him back up.

"Tempting isn't it?" Bill smirked at him.

His smirk made me laugh a little.

"What are you talking about? It's the only way to get down." He looked at Francis and then Bill, clueless to why they had stopped him.

Without even saying a word, Bill nodded towards the center of the Hospital rooftop, a few infected stood quietly around the corners of other small constructs. Louis turned around to see. Yet he's still clueless, there are far too many places for infected to hide in this city.

"So there's a few infected, it's not like it's something we can't handle."

"Francis..." Bill called out.

"You're too slow, old man." He pulled out a pipe bomb from his belt, and lit it up.

"Too old for all of this shit."

I snickered again.

"How old are you now? Hmm…. 85, am I right?"

Once again, uncalled for, yet funny.

"Damn it Francis! Just throw it already."

"Heh. Fire in the hole!" He held the bomb up, turned on the beeper then launched it over a couple hundred feet and watched. The bomb emitted a loud, eerie and continuous beep that had attracted the infected like flies to honey. It bounced against the concrete floor and rolled out into the opening, it's beeping increased at a rapid rate. Out of nowhere infected gathered by the mass and attacked the unfaltering noise, they over piled one another to reach the irritating racket. "Three, two, one." They all disappear in an explosion of blood and chunks.

"Great job Francis, I think you have gotten them all." I commented.

"That's not all of them sweetheart, we'll need a lot more pipe bombs." He held up his auto-shotgun and picked off a few infected left over.

"Oh yeah? What if I finish off the rest of them first?" I pulled up my auto-rifle and head shots several infected, it turned into a competition and now I was winning! Little does Francis know that shotguns are not as effective in long distances, compared to sniper rifles. It turns out that I did kill more, and I thought I heard Francis growl. I couldn't help but snicker quietly.

"Enough playing around kids, lets get to that radio and get out of this messy hell." Bill jumped down, and Louis, Francis, and I follow after. We cross over the ladder and stand on the helipad looking for the radio that the pilot had told us to report to when ready for pickup.

"Where is the damn thing? He said it would be up here." Francis questioned, looking around growing more eager to find it.

"Well, maybe it's inside one of these buildings. It's not like someone is going to leave an electronic device out in the rain, it's got to be in one of these buildings." At least that is what I'd hope.

Louis spoke up and showed a rude side of him that I had never seen before.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did Zoey, who knows how many survivors actually took the time to think up and devise a plan instead of panicking? There could have been other survivors up here, who placed a radio on top one of these buildings where they could hold up their own defense. Don't want to get cornered on the roof of a hospital, it's suicide! Especially inside the building, and us barely getting up here proves it!"

What in the hell is he talking about?! "Louis, we're outside! There's water out here! Doesn't that make enough sense? It's been raining almost a week now and if you're cornered with three or four people, then you shouldn't have a problem defending yourself. Besides a smoker or tank would have less trouble getting you, if you're out in the open. It's better to build a defense with your back to a wall, so the radio has to be in one of these structures!" I can't believe that he is actually challenging me, it's way too obvious that the radio is inside a building. Maybe he's just to tried to actually agree with us, I know I am. Oh no. Here he goes again.

He throws his arms into the air. "What if it wasn't raining at the time the other survivors used it?"

"What if there was no other survivors?" It's not like there are thousands of immunes just walking around the streets without a gun, making their way up here and not getting attacked by any infected or special infected. No one is that lucky,… now we are just that lucky enough to get up here with cuts, bruises and fatal injuries.

"You too are fighting over horseshit! Lets just look everywhere for the damn thing already!" Francis interrupted.

I thought Francis was pissed, but Bill had just screamed!

"HEY! Dammit, Shut up! I don't want to hear any more complaining! This is what we are going to do, so listen up! We will have to split up to find it. We have to get it at all cost and ASAP! If any of you whippersnappers run into any trouble then yell out real loud and we'll all come after ya. Easy to do right?" Bill lowers his gun and looks around thoroughly, then points to various places. "We'll each take a corner. I'll head to where we came out of. Louis, we'll send you over to that big building with the double doors over there. Francis and Zoey, each of you will take the sides. Francis to the right, and Zoey to the left. Now find that goddamn radio and quickly!" Each of us survivors moved out in our charted positions, searching through every structure with haste.

Louis ran down the ramp and pulled on the double doors, surprisingly, they were locked. So he walked around the left side of the building and came upon a large window, what's inside of it? I had no clue, or maybe it was the radio? It could of been it.

"Hey guys…." Louis yelled aloud.

I was going to check out what he'd found but, he grew real quiet and slowly moved away from the window. So I stayed up here, watching him.

Not only had Louis found something, but apparently several infected too. He'd have to kill them. But first, he needed ammo. Considering he had only a few bullets left from the last horde, and what he really needed was a massive pile of ammunition. He took a walk around the structure, most likely looking for a pipe or molly that he could easily rid of the staggering nuisances that roamed inside the building.

Francis jumped off the corner-chipped helipad and rummaged through rubble of rock and twisted metal with his shotgun, he had found nothing. He had then proceeded to other near by buildings, but they were locked and he was becoming enraged. He slammed the gun into the metal hatch, but nothing happened. He then viciously kicked at it, and still held tight. None of the doors budged or even dented at that matter. "There is no goddamn radio! I bet that damn pilot lied to us!"

"Francis, don't throw a little temper tantrum. It is here, so quit bitching and look around!" Bill replied from the top of the entryway.

Okay now that was funny! Francis was going off because he couldn't even break a door down, and there goes our tough guy. He isn't no massive tank I could tell you, but he is buff. Unfortunately, he's just not buff enough to break any of these doors down. And yet he's is easily pissed off too, so that doesn't help either. All of this rage because of a door? Now that was gold.

Ignoring his ranting I slowly walked down the ramp and out into the open. I had then came upon a large building with a black staircase, it led up to what looked like a lookout point. Curiously and cautiously I had gripped the bar and slowly made my way up the rusty planks that screeched under every step up, I froze in my place for a second after what I'd had seen. "Molotov's!" Yes! There is a God, and my prayers were answered! There is something actually useful around here! I hurriedly climbed onto the roof and reached out for the bottle. "Yes, these will come in handy." Just as I grabbed one, a low growl came from beside me that seemed real close. Too close for that matter. I slowly turned my head, there was a hunter to my right. My right! I was shocked! I had backed away quickly, and raised my rifle in defense. "Hunt…!" The hooded figure shrieked then pounced on me, the rifle went flying out of my hands. The hunter began to slice at me with unimaginable speed, ripping up cloth and flesh. Each agonizing tear drew flying blood from the new and fresh wounds that deepened by the passing second. "Aaahhaa!!! HELP!!!!" It continued viciously, I felt so sick. My stomach was on fire, and I thought my heart jumped into my esophagus. My world was turning around. This is it, dear God I was going to die.

"Wwwrrrggghhh!" It shrieked loudly again as it slashed it's long and sharp nails. Each cut grew deeper and more painful, I am dead for sure.

"Up there!" I thought I heard Francis shout. Then I see Bill and Louis running up the staircase, though they were running it felt like an eternity before they had actually reached the top. Out of the corner of my fear stricken eyes I saw Francis running across two large metal pipes that connected to the neighboring construct. He raised the butt of his shotgun and slammed it into the side of the hunter's head, which smacked it off me and made it stumble backwards with fatigue. Bill and Louis unloads all of their rounds from their pistols into the monsters chest. Thank God they're all here.

"Ugghhh!" I had screamed in pain.

"You alright Zoey?" Francis grabs my arm and pulls me up off the blood stained concrete, and gently leaned me against an empty ration box.

I sat there in a pool of my own blood, my blood! The puddle looked more like a lake, it frightened me. I have seen bloodshed for the past two weeks, but this was the most I'd ever seen before. I was losing consciousness by the minute but, I didn't want to close my eyes.

"Wwwrruuuhhh! The hunter screeched out it's last dying breath, then plummeted to the floor with a loud thud.

"Zoey are you okay? Come on, talk to me already!"

"Francis?" He held my hand tight. I had never seen him so worried or so frightened, this was a side of him that I didn't believe existed. Yet he's here and comforting me, though I am on the verge of a very possible death. All of the pain was gone after I saw him smile at me. I just had to smile back, even after the surprise attack. Was I falling for him? My heart rate steadily increases again.

"You look better already darlin." He brushed a sweat and blood-filled loc of hair out of my face.

I was covered in blood from head to toe, I even laid in the lake of crimson and yet somehow felt no pain. My vision however, was a little distorted since the flying blood shot into my eyes. I could barely see my Molotov, and it was broken. I just knew it. "Francis, the Molotov." I pointed to the smashed bottle, it's flammable substance was spilt all over the floor mixed in with blood.

"It's useless now, so don't worry. Can you stand?" He held his hand out for me.

"Yeah, I think so." I took his hand and he pulled me off the floor and I then wringed the jacket out of the excess blood. The jacket was torn into pieces, it even had several strips missing. Yet I didn't want to part with it, so I continued to wear it.

"Don't feel any pain yet, do ya? It might not hurt now, but the adrenaline will run out soon and then you'll feel like shit. I'd suggest that we patch you up now, if we do it later then it'll hurt much more." Bill picked up the last Molotov and gave me a odd smile.

He's smiling again for once, I'd thought he'd never after he told me that all of his family was dead. Now I just couldn't lose consciousness, this was a moment to enjoy. "Sure, lets get it over with already." I had then brushed another lock of hair out of my face and pulled off the tattered jacket. The vile thing was stained with blood, sweat, and boomer bile, but still it was a security blanket. Shit! Now this is just swell! Even my tank top was stained because it was white, now however it was stained red and it's shredded up too. My clothing was fading fast, if I get attacked like that again I might not have anything to wear that's not falling in to pieces. At least the top is more pieced together, I just wished we could get out of here already.

"Here, I've got a health kit." Louis crouches to the floor and unzips the little red bag, pulling out Peroxide, bandages, and gauzes. Then passes them to Francis.

"Here ya go Zoey." Francis holds out the supplies to me.

"Thanks, I don't know how long I would of lived without you guys." I take the health remedies and sat on one of the ration crates, then uncapped the bottle of peroxide. Then to my relief, Francis spoke up.

"Alright guys, lets give the girl some privacy." Francis picked up his auto-shot and walked down the ragged stairs. Bill and Louis follows after.

"Hey guys! I found the radio. It's in the building right over here." He walks towards it, then Francis grabs him by the arm.

"Privacy, remember?"

"Oh, sorry about that." He reluctantly turns back around.

I turned my head around. Surprisingly, the three stood out in the open with their backs to me. "Thanks guys. And most of all, thank you Francis." I whispered quietly. I pull off my top and then applied the peroxide, it stung but I had to put up with it. Then wrapped the gauze around my waist. Each wrap around sent a small shockwave of pain to my stomach, and being hungry at the same time didn't help the pain either. Screw the damn pain, it's not like I am being pulled apart into pieces like that poor guy in 'Shawn of the Dead.' Just the thought of that happing to me makes me shudder. At least that movie had a good ending though, out here it's a real nightmare. The boys start talking again.

"Yeah the radio is in there." Louis explained.

"Ah don't worry about it just yet, we still have to prepare ourselves before we call in. If we do it now then the helicopter will drive all of the infected our way, and we will get killed if we don't find a place to build up a defense.

"Hey, can we make a defense inside of the building?" Louis brought up the question.

He had found the radio in the building?! I knew I was right to begin with, it was even my idea to bunker down in one! He owes someone an apology.

"Which damn one? They're all fucking locked up!" Francis barked.

"The one behind us, the radio is in there. It also a loads of ammo and it may contain a few other things that may be useful. Unfortunately it has several infected in it, but we can chip them through the windows. And we can fit through the windows too, and unlock it from the inside."

"That's not a bad idea. We would have a roof over our heads, it'll stop a lot of the smokers and we don't have to watch our backs. It's the best spot I can think of, well then there's tanks." Bill scratches the back of his head.

"Okay I'm done guys!" I climbed down the ladder along the side of the building, still wearing the tattered blood stained jacket.

"Well it's about time." Francis turns around and holds out a bottle of pain pills. Bill and Louis runs to the double door building behind them.

I happily pushed his hand back. "I don't need…."

He then puts it up in my face, looking dead-serious in my eyes. "Yes you do, so keep them. Eventually you will break from pain, so save them for when that time comes."

"Fine, and thanks." I took the bottle and give him a reassuring smile. He smiles back, but the moment was ruined by Bill and Louis opening the double doors.

Apparently Bill and Louis had crawled through the window, avoiding bits and shards of glass. Then unlocked the doors from behind. Bill searched around to see what they had to work with. Francis entered, and I followed closely by. I started to limp slightly, it was quiet embarrassing to say the least. "So what do we got?" I asked as I took a seat on a ration box, sighing in relief. Louis joined in the search for materials, while Francis took up position to watch for unwanted infected that might come wandering up.

"We have auto-shots!" Bill shouted, taking a auto-sub machine gun out of the gun rack. "And ammo!" He shouted, fiddling through loads of ammo and grabbing a few boxes of bullets and then shoving them into his jacket pockets. Louis grabbed ammo himself, reloading his sub machine gun.

"Finally!" Francis said quickly, he grabbed some too, "I was running out on my little darling shotgun." After he had gathered what he needed he headed back to take up watch.

I laughed quietly after that, it's his little baby. It's like the only thing that he doesn't actually hate. I just hope he doesn't hate me for being such a burden, I always end up in the middle of danger.

"There is a med cabinet," Bill continued while grabbing a med kit. He grabbed another and threw it to me, I caught it before putting it over my shoulder. "Here Francis!" He shouted, tossing his Molotov as well as a med kit to the surprised biker. Francis managed to catch them both, but just barely. He just shrugged and attached them to his belt, not even trying to question Bill.

Louis quickly grabbed a health kit before investigating the rest of the room, looking into the only two doors other then the entrance. "We have a closet!" Louis commented, taking note of it's position. We'd need that if we got overran by infected.

"Thank you captain obvious," Francis said with a slight sneer. "Last time I looked neither of us were blind."

If Louis is captain obvious, then that makes Francis captain uncalled for. I don't know which name is more worse, but it does match them. Yet I can't let Francis pick on Louis, who has become an older brother to me. In fact they are all family to me now, even if my one and only real family has suffered an unnecessary and terrible death. Dammit! Now I want to cry, but grief will have to come later. I am already breaking down from struggle, if I breakdown into tears now, then I will only endanger us all. Mother, father please forgive me for letting this happen to you. Help had unfortunately came far too late,… for all of us.

"Cool your jets Francis." Bill said as he brought some ammo over to me. I smiled thankfully before putting it into my belt.

"Yada yada yada," Francis grumbled scanning the windows. "I hate closets."

Of course.

Louis just smiled at his response and checked the other door, "There's a staircase so I'm going to see what it leads too." He said.

"Okay but be careful," Bill cautioned, looking mournfully at his coat pocket. He looked like he really could use a cigarette right now, but he must be conservative in order to save the rest. Who knew the worst thing he would be worrying about during a zombie apocalypse was that he was running out of smokes?

The radio was creating a meshed scratchy tone until it suddenly cleared and a frantic voice came on.

"Pick up, Mercy Hospital pickup."

"Don't touch it. We are not ready yet." Bill interrupted.

Louis had already disappeared up the stairwell, gun armed and leading the way. I just sighed as I looked at the radio, knowing that we were waiting to prepare before summoning help. I kind of wished we could just get it over with. Patience is a virtue, it's something I don't have but really need.

"That's a big ass gun!" A shout from up top caught our attention, making us all race up the stairwell. And lo and behold standing in front of Louis was a mini-gun turret, a large on at that.

"Pftt, my auto-shotie is still cooler." Francis said with a sneer, holding his baby to his chest. I just rolled my eyes, I had already knew about Francis's affair with his shotgun. Cute but weird, he really loves his guns.

Bill who had been searching the side of the building found two large pipes that lead to another construct. He cautiously traipsed over them, making his way carefully to the other side. As he landed I noticed Louis following over, in case something went wrong. He searched around the small rooftop before smirking in accomplishment, "Pipe bombs!" He shouted picking one up while Louis did the same. I wanted one, but the guys use them up like bullets going out of style.

As they grabbed the massive devastating devises they made their way back over, all of us made our way down the stairs. Closing each of the doors as they went, in hopes of slowing down any unwanted undead. As we all stocked up and prepared Francis made his way over to the radio, listening to the pilot who had been repeating the same information over and over again.

"Mercy Hospital are you there?" The words crackled through the radio, the obvious concern and panic in the pilots voice. "Mercy hospital use the radio if you are there."

Francis reached out and grabbed the microphone, clicking it on he looked to the others. Each of them were standing around the room, all taking up strategic points in the room to defend it. "Were here!"

I wanted to add; PLEASE, COME AND GETS US QUICKLY AS PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!!!

"You've made it," The voice said a little shaky, "I'm on my way all you need to do is hold out till I get there but first you must prepare. There should be a mounted gun and other supplies to help you hold out. no way I can land unless you are ready. Call me back once you've prepared. News chopper 5 out." It's a little too late for that.

"Lets get ready for this guys," Francis said slinging his shotgun over his shoulder. "There might be something around that could make this so much easier."

Louis looks to his left and spots gas tanks, there were two of them. "What about these gas tanks?" He picked them up from beside the window and placed them on the table. "They are full, it would be very helpful in building up a defense. I also saw some propane tanks outside too."

"Time to start some fires." I so wanted to burn those damn infected.

Bill reached out and grabbed one, then smiled. "Yeah, we'll kill loads of 'em with this. Hey Francis," He hands him the tanks. "Go set these out there, we don't want to cremate ourselves from a little misfire."

"Well…Where in the hell do I put them?"

"Anywhere that would benefit us, like up that ramp. A lot of those little beasts are sure to come from there."

Francis walks out and places the tanks, one at the top of the ramp and one at the bottom then returns to Bill. "Let me guess, you want me to place the propane too?"

"Ah, fire would be enough. If things get too tight down here, then we'll move up! We have plenty of ammunition, and firepower."

"And a big ass gun!" Louis added.

"Alright Francis, we're ready." He holds out his auto-shot and taking a spot next to the window beside the door.

I walk over to the right window and hold up my sniper, this is going to get a little difficult. But hey, they followed along my plan and now we just got to survive.

Francis took a deep breath, "Come get us!" He said, moving over to the corner to where he could watch the window.

"Okay I'm on my way ETA 15 minutes, just hang in there news chopper 5 out." As soon as the voice ended we all tensed, looking out the windows. A shrill distant cry of the undead rising, telling of the hordes that are to come.

*******A/N*****: Sorry bout the long chapter, i got caught in the typing. XD The later chapters will hopfully be shorter, i just had to get the cresendo part ready. So how was it? Please Review. All reviews are appreciated and wanted. Thanks for reading! And Special Thanx to **_**Gordan-Freeman**_**, **_**embmordecai**_**, and **_**Kimmae**_**, your fic's gave me much needed inspiration and your fics were very awesome! :D**

*******Also*****: Coming soon, Left Francis to Survive. This story is in Francis's POV. It will be on the same plot and same story, but reveals the thoughts and point of views of our favorite hot headed biker; Francis. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Left Zoey to Survive**

**~Black Dragon41~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey, Francis, Bill, or Louis. If I did… then Zoey and Francis would so end up as a couple. X3 Luckily, I own the new and twisted plot, places, and intelligent infected. And yes I mean intelligent! How is this possible you ask? Just got to wait and see! ;}**

Note: Everything was bolded up when this chapter was posted and i apologize, so this fic had to be fixed in name of all viewers. Sorry for the mess up guys! I just wanted to post it quicker. 8)

**Sum up so far:** The four survivors have made to the top of mercy hospital, and now have contacted the rescue helicopter. Unfortunately, they must hold up for the infected hordes that are to come. Not to mention, our guys are exhausted and Zoey is in a pretty bad condition. Will they make it out?! Read and find out!

* * *

Woooorrrrrrrrhhhhhhh!

A loud shrill rung out into the air, it sent a startling chill up my spine. The roar seemed to last forever as it echoed in the streets below us, foretelling of a massive horde gathering. For that moment the air went stale and the wind died away with the echo.

I took a second to look at Francis, he stood there with his usual tough expression. It seems that not even a mass of infinite infected could scare him. But what does he need to fear? He is strong, and tough. It seems that tanks are really the only infected that can actually move him, well physically anyway. I then notice that the second had lasted more than it should and I was now staring at him, he caught on. I quickly avert my eyes to Bill then Louis. I wonder what he is thinking.

The sky was so lurid and obscure, just far too ominous to believe. It was going to rain soon and I just knew it. Then in an instant the rain down poured, it saturated everything in seconds. I freakin cursed to myself and the guys, idiot! This was not going to turn out right, even the weather fought against are chances for survival. At least we're out of the hard drizzle, and yet I can barely see through it. That's just great, now we're screwed for sure.

"Ahh Shit!" Bill whispered under his breath, yet we were all able to hear him probably thinking the same thing.

"I've got a bad feeling about this guys." Louis shook his head in dismay. This time I agree.

"Well no shit!" Francis rudely comments.

Although, I really can't blame him. I mean we have heard a massive roar of infected, then the rain has left us pinned down. The question that remains is, when will the horde get here? We had shut and locked every door possible, barricaded as much as we could and prepared for the worst to come. Wait…. The question should be, how do they know where we are? We have gotten vomited on by boomers, but that was a while back. The smelly slime would of wore out by now. How do they know? Suddenly Francis speaks up.

"Zoey! Now would be a good time to take them pills, considering it will be at least five minutes before it to take effect." He smiled then nodded at me.

I pull out the medication bottle, it contained only two pills left. I quickly downed each one, hoping the effect will quicken before the mass infected makes it's way here. To our bad luck so far, the horde has just arrived. Once again, cursed! Out of nowhere tons of growls and moans filled our ears with the call of death and the rain made it worse.

"This is it, we are seriously Fubar!" Bill spoke out.

"Dammit! Alright everybody, stick close together! We'll stop as many as we can, and stay away from the windows!" Francis screamed out.

"He's gotta point! To the center of the room! Pronto!"

We all moved to away from the edges and held our guns tight, there was still zero visibility outside. Out of the abyss and rain, several infected start climbing through my window. I instantly pelt them down will bullets from the pistol clips. After the first few, even more took the place of the fallen. "Uh guys, a little help here?" Francis, Bill and Louis quickly turn to my side and drop every one of them in seconds flat. They had finally stopped coming from my general direction, I then took that time and replaced my empty clips. Louis screamed.

"Shit! They're getting through the doors!" He holds up his auto sub machine, shaking from the quick surprise.

The infected continuously pounded on the locked hatches, eventually ripping holes through the metal sheets. Bill starts shooting them through the small cavities, but the pounding never stopped. The door was not going hold up much longer.

"Francis! Get those doors open! I have a little surprise for 'em." Bill pulls out a pipe bomb.

"Here ya go grandpa! Francis kicks the doors open, sending a few infected stumbling back.

"Stand clear everybody!" He chucks the pipe over the stunned infected, with the beeper emitting it's loud and obnoxious noise. Some of the infected immediately turn and run for it, but some on the other hand, didn't.

"Shit!" I screamed, several infected came rushing through my window again! This was not supposed to happen, why are they not going towards the bomb?! "Are they deft?" This is definitely not good! So many thoughts run through my mind as I constantly shoot infected, and now we are surrounded. Way too much anxiety to deal with right now! Francis runs to the doors and slams his gun into several infected, pushing them out of the way so that he could shut the doors. As he did so, the infected now pounded at the door behind us, they had apparently gotten on the roof and made their way down. The pounding went silent for a moment as the bomb had went off. Some help it turned out to be! The thunder against the door did not cease, in fact it was now even louder. Shit! We are now cornered!

Suddenly, I tripped over dead infected bodies. Immediately, the pain had come back to my stomach as the incident had reopened my wounds. I could feel blood flood through my gauzes and clothes, the smell was heavy and fresh. My stomach burned in pain, it was so unbearable, I couldn't even think straight. My mind starts to spin from the intoxicated fumes of blood and decay, as I lay among dead corpses. Imminently, tons of infected fled from the guys and ran towards me. The infected pulled on my limbs, biting and scratching me. I stay hunched down under in the mass, avoiding any affliction if possible. I could barely move or breath from the gathering as they all piled upon me, rotting flesh and putrid blood was my world now. The infected couldn't cause no pain compared to the open wounds, I was in a living hell. As I lay in my tormented world, I hear Francis screamed out loud. It brought me back to reality.

"Zoey!" He took the barrel of his gun atosmite away loads of infected off me, while Bill and Louis stand above me shooting away at the horde.

"Francis hurry!" Bill shouted.

"Get over here!" Francis grabs my arm and pulls me up and then I move behind him. Bill and Louis comes upon my sides, the guys surrounded me. Now we were up against the wall, the infected had upheld our positions and came through all directions.

The door behind us comes flying open. "What are we going to do? If we keep shooting this many, then we'll run out of ammo again!" Louis questioned as he mowed down the infected to our right with his sub machine.

"Dammit, we've gotta do something!" Bill takes out many on our left side. The front doors bursts open.

"Unless you can think of anything useful, just keep shooting!" Francis screams above the infected growls and moans, shoving and shooting the undead.

"We can't just shoot them all, there's too many!" Louis screams back.

"Well, then think of something genius, we don't have all day!"

I feel so useless, I can't even hold onto my gun. It probably lays somewhere under the dead corpses, now I know I am useless! These guys are trying so hard to protect me and themselves and yet, I can't do anything to help. Damn it all! Out of nowhere a long puss filled rope snagged me by the neck, I suddenly couldn't breath. Then I was quickly hauled over Bill, which sent him crashing face first into the floor. I was being dragged by a special infected, known as none other then a smoker. I was being choked to death and dragged out into the swarm, I had forced out a cry for help. "Hel…p!!!"

"Zoey!" Francis shouted.

As I am dragged out into the open, I can see so many infected. Their everywhere, I had never imagined there would be so many but then again, we're in a city. Not good! A few infected noticed me as I was being pulled along, they had decided to take an easy prey. They scratch and bite at me as I moved. One jumped on me and sank it's teeth into my shoulder. I tensed from the pain, as the infected took a chunk of flesh into it's mouth. Oddly it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, the pills have finally came into effect. Well better late than never, but it will not save me now. I am still unable to take in oxygen, I can't breath. Am I going to die? Someone help me please! I can hear faint screams in the distance, maybe it's over for all of us. And it's my plan that had gotten us all killed, I am so sorry Bill and Louis. Francis, I apologize to you the most, I had never told you how I felt about you. The next thing I knew, I was going over the edge of the building, into unknown shadows filled with growls and snarls of the hungry infected.

* * *

_**Viewer's note**__**: What is Fubar???**_

_FUBAR_ is an acronym that commonly means "fucked up beyond all repair", and yes Bill even says it in the game. Just in case you were wondering. Ya know _**OLD LINGO!**_

* * *

*******A/N*****: So how was this chapter? Much shorter huh? Question is… will they make it out? Ya just gotta wait and see! Alright please review now! X) ThanX for the reviews ****Elite-Nachos ****and ****zombie3nation****, much appreciated! And also to any other viewers that read but don't review. My secret agent; Hunter is watching you right now. XD**

***Also! Check Out: Left Francis to Survive cause it is now posted! It's Francis's POV!**


	3. Chapter 3

Left Zoey to Survive

~Black Dragon41~

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey, Francis, Bill, or Louis. However, I own my own fic and events that take place in this story. Valve owns everything else, sadly. Although I would like to own L4D franchise for Christmas, but that's a gift I'll never get. Oh well…. ^-^

Sum up so far:** The horde has plagued the survivors for certain death by completely out numbering them in endless amounts. As the team constantly killed infected, Zoey was snagged by a smoker and hauled out into the pouring rain. This is where she struggled to breath and fight off other infected. Will she be saved? Or will she die along with her fellow survivors that are now struggling too? Read and see. **

**

* * *

**

The rain beats hard against my skin as I am being dragged over the edge with the infected still clinging on to my flesh. This is it, am I going to die? I went flying over the building and landed hard against a platform below, the infected on top of me continued to bite and scratch. A shock of pain filled my body but at least I was alive. Just how long will I last now? I still can't breath, but I cannot be torn apart by this damn cannibal either. Both of my hands were clutching to the smoker's tongue, if I let go then it could snap my neck. But I have to get this bastard off me and quick. I removed one of my hands from the vile rope and punch the shit out of the biting infected. I punched it several times in the head, each punch bruised my knuckles but I was not giving up yet. The damn thing was still clutching on and ripping my skin, I can tolerate it no more! I raised my fist again and then in one hard blow, it's neck snaps. The dead thing's corpse collapses on top of me, there was one relief. Francis would be so proud, I have killed an infected with my bare hand! Then I just remembered, Francis and the others were up there screaming. The next thing that I notice, I was now being hauled up the building, the smoker is withdrawing it's disgusting tongue. Although it was having trouble, I was now hanging. Literally!

"Zoey!" Francis shouted out.

That voice, I thought that I'd never hear it again. Shit! I feel so fait, and I still can't breath! The rain had finally let up a little, just enough to get a clear view. "Fra..ncis..?" I could barely see him from the gathering mass but he was there, using his shotgun to smack away the infected. And now he's heading in my direction? Thank God!

"Zoey, prepare for a rough landing!" He then looked up and aimed his auto at the smoker. One loud shot practically blew the thing into pieces, it's intoxicating fumes had shrouded everything. I went crashing to the floor.

I landed on my back again that sent another shock of pain through my body, and I couldn't be more happier. I was in pain but free too, then again I wasn't alone either. An infected that was leaning against the wall had spotted me, it slowly pulled itself up and ran in my direction, snarling and moaning. Several more began to take chase as well, and I'm still on the floor. Shit! Quickly, I lift myself off the ground. It was then that I had noticed that standing was nearly impossible due to exhaustion. I was screwed! No weapons, no strength, how was I going to get out of here? I am far too tired to even move, I need a miracle.

"Zoey!"

He called my name again. I looked up and there he was, still shoving infected back and shooting off a couple rounds. For a moment he was free from the oncoming attacks, then he held out his one and only pistol.

"Catch darlin'!" He tossed the pistol down. I reached up and caught it, I had actually managed to get it with the little strength I had. I could of never been so happy to see a gun in my entire life. I looked back up and there he was, being surrounded and mauled by the mass again. I have to get up there and help him.

"Thanks!" I shouted, although he may of not of heard. The infected had encircled me and began to claw and bite, I put the pistol into their faces and shoot away. Each of the infected dropped quickly as I unloaded the rounds, that was until I ran out ammo. Two of them still remained, both several feet away. Apparently they had not become aware of my presence, but they'd eventually come for any of us anyway. Running away was not an option, nor was it going to help me right now! Screw this! I _ran_ at _them _smacking one of them backwards, it was sent stumbling off the building to an inescapable death. Genius! Why didn't I think of that before?! I ran towards the other, it just stood there as if surprised that it was being chased at. I shove the pistol into it's chest and heave it over the edge with all of the strength that I could muster up. It was just the morale boost that I needed, and now I can help Francis. I quickly look around for any way up, and there it was. A yellow ladder that was just calling my name, welded to the wall and just a few feet away. I grabbed onto the bars and ascended with little struggle, then halfway up I hear the snarls and growls of _that_ beast… again. Even in fear, I proceeded.

"Hunter!" I heard Louis scream, but I could not see him anywhere.

It was no doubt that the growls where from a hunter, but this is one infected that I'd defiantly prefer a witch over. As I reach the top, Francis had killed over half of the infected that had horded against him before. He still had a few to go.

"Zoey, go find Bill!" He shouted at me.

"Bill?" I looked around and I clearly couldn't see him or Louis, and there is a hunter close by. I can't leave Francis, not yet anyways. But I really needed ammo, which means I have to go back into building and find my auto. In doing so, I'd be putting everything at risk. My life, Bill's, Francis's, and Louis's. Unfortunately, it's my only choice now. I made a quick dash for the window of the structure, it would take up too much time to just run through the doors. I grabbed the window seal and threw myself in, landing on several dead bodies. It was the most disgusting site that I had to ever witness, pieces of flesh, bones, and whatever in a large pool of blood. With much repulse, I pushed the morbid corpses around where I was attacked. There it laid under a body of a woman, the barrel sticking out from under her arm. I reached for it and pull it out, the gun was drenched in blood. Sadly, there's just no time to complain now, so I shake off the wet feeling in between my fingers and leave. I quickly jump back through the window and run out in the open. And there was Francis still smacking away infected, the blunt force had seemed to have killed a few. My sights were set on him, until a large figure entered from the corner of my eye. It was a boomer!

"Bluuuggghhhh!" A boomer shot it's foul green bile at Francis, coating him in a layer of vile and nauseating vomit.

"Ah Shit! Goddamit!" Francis stumbled backwards, trying to wipe away the pugnacious and odorous puke from his vest. He should be more concerned about himself, but Francis loves his vest. Another horde massed around him again, infected attracted by the putrid smell of bile.

I ran at the boomer and shoved the auto against it, the impact sent the disgusting infected staggering backwards. I lift my rifle up and just before I pull the trigger, the boomer exploded. "Ugghhh! Yuck!" In a mist shower of blood and bile, I was covered head to toe in it. Louis stood twenty feet in front of me holding up his sub machine, it was clear that he couldn't tell that I was on the other side of the boomer and had apparently shot it.

"Oh I am so sorry Zoey," He ran towards me. "Oh God, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay! Just keep the infected away from me."

"Hey, move towards Francis! This way I can help the both of you." He shouted.

"What about Bill?"

"I don't know where he's at! The last time I saw him was at the bottom of the ramp, but he's no longer there!"

Shit! We are screwed! Then the hunter growled again, I almost forgotten about him. I smack my way closer to Francis who is overrun by infected, he continued to fend them off. I could barely see him, in being covered by the boomer bile. The rancid smell burned my nostrils, with the intoxicate fume stirring in my head. My world started to spin again until Francis grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him, we were both cornered and Bill was gone. God, will we ever escape?!

* * *

*******A/N*****: Getting a little out of control huh? And a with a little gore and disgusting features, how else would you picture it? Looks like things are getting a little better but not by much, thanks to Louis. Anyways, I give ThanX to my latest reviewers who kept me inspired and the ThanX goes to: ****Obuh deh, obuh deh****, ****, and ****VastGranada****. And the Biggest ThanX to ****, for reviewing for Left Francis to Survive. X}**

*Sorry for the long wait but, we have got a new computer. It's an _hp_ pravillion 2009, 20in flat screen, HD, Blue ray compatible, DVD burner, and DVD player. It just came out this Thursday! And it's NICE!!! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Left Zoey to Survive**

**~Black Dragon41~**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Zoey, Francis, Bill, Nick, Ellis, Coach, Rochelle, or Louis. Yes I listed the latest Left 4 Dead characters, but that is only because I have been playing too much Left 4 Dead 2! And No they are not in this fic, sorry. Although, I will somehow encourage someone to write a fic with all of them in it, I just know it! Anyways, enjoy L4D2 and this chapter.**

**Sum up so far****: **Zoey was captured by a smoker and hauled up a building, luckily the rain let up and Francis was able to get her down. She then returned to Francis's side before he got boomed on, and Louis killed the boomer when Zoey was too close to it. Both continue to struggle with oncoming attacks of the infected, and Bill is still missing. He could be in trouble, which means they need to find him and fast! That is if he isn't dead yet. Is Bill _dead_ or seriously _FUBAR_? Gotta read and find out!

* * *

Shit! There's way too many infected! Did we have to be in a city when all of this happen? I don't even know if we are even going to survive long enough to get on the helicopter, lat alone to the helipad. The rancid blood and bile continued to fill my nostrils, making my head spin. I couldn't concentrate anymore. "Shit!" I cursed aloud, continuously shoving and shooting infected.

"It's alright Zoey! Just get behind me, okay!" Francis shouted.

"Thanks!" I move behind him. He's been smacking and shoving zombies left and right all this time, and he still has the energy to continue? He's very strong, I truly envy him. Louis continued to mow down a lot of the infected with his machine gun, no telling when he's going to run out of ammo now. At least we are holding up a little, we have to find Bill soon. I hope he's okay, he's been missing for too long, all alone taking on hordes of zombies. We can't stay here any longer. "We need to find Bill!" I screamed.

"I know! But we are stuck here for the moment!" Francis yells out. "Sorry, but Bill has to wait!"

What?! "We can't wait this out Francis, we need a break from the infected!" He pulled out his pistol and drops a few infected then turns to me, while Louis takes over.

"He was last seen at the ramp right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what Louis said."

He turns back around and drops a few more infected. "Stay here with Louis, I'll go find Bill okay!" He said with a grim tone in his voice.

I can't let him go on his own, what if he gets smoked, or pounced? Then me and Louis would have to go find him, which could get us killed in the process. "Francis, you can't go out there by yourself."

"Try me." He replied back.

Damn! Does he have to be so stubborn? "Your still covered in bile!"

"So, you are too. But you'll have Louis to cover for you, besides it's my fault that grandpa Bill is out there dead or struggling to survive. I should of never left him, but now's a time to make it up. I'm going out there, so get over it!"

"Francis?" He really wants to do this. "Thank you," I whispered. Bill really needed help, maybe Francis is the only one that can actually save him now. "Okay, now go out there and bring him back." I said with a tear in my eye, knowing Francis is risking a lot.

"Don't worry, Zoey. I'll protect you." Louis switched places with Francis. Louis crouched down in front of me and held his gun tight. The countless infected let up a little, only small amounts were running about. This was Francis's only opportunity.

"Wwwrrrggghhh!" A hunter lunged out of nowhere and a made a leap for Francis. I instantly pull up my sniper and shot the jumpy bastard before it even touched him. The body went crashing into the biker, knocking him down. That was a close one.

"Thanks Zoey, but next time. Kill the bastards before they fly at me, okay?" He said tossing the dead corpse to the side. He picked his auto shot gun back up.

"You could have been shredded up like me, then what would we do? Hey, it's better that it didn't attack you!"

"Yeah, like a good one hundred pound body coming flying at me as a wrecking ball isn't any better?"

"Francis?!"

"I have got to find Bill okay? Lets argue about this later?" He said with an odd smile on his face.

I wanted to laugh at his silly smile, but I don't want to ruin his semi good mood. He does have a soft side, this proves it! I return a warm smile and he jogs out into the open.

I watched as Francis made a turn around a building that connected to the ramp, he disappeared for the moment then came sprinting back towards us quickly. He had such a grimace expression, his face filled with untold horror. This meant only one thing. My heart stops for a long moment, Bill is dead. I could feel myself sink to the concrete when I seen the look on his face, not Bill. Why did this have to happen to Bill? I nearly burst into tears in that second, it was my plan that got Bill killed. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, my face was soon flooded. The rain came pouring down again, just like our current situation. It's over.

Francis begins to breath heavily, leaning up against the wall beside me. "We are fucking screwed!"

Bill is dead, of course we are screwed! I wanted to yell, but I was overtaken by the reality that this was the end for all of us.

"Louis do you have a Molotov?" He quickly asked.

"No, all I have is this pipe bomb. Why do you ask?" Louis said with concern in his eyes.

"To cremate Bill's body, why else?" I interrupted, still saddened by the loss of Bill.

Francis pulled himself off the wall. "What are you talking about? We need a Molotov to kill the tank quicker!"

I instantly felt relief, Bill could still be alive!… Wait, Tank?! "Shit! That's why you came back in such a rush."

"Yeah, and I am completely out of ammo for my precious auto shot!" He still clung to the empty barreled shot gun, looking around vigorously.

I quickly stood up and leaned back against the wall, trying so hard not to freak out. I was low on ammo, Louis was low on ammo, Francis had no ammo, except for his pistol, and Bill was still missing. No wonder Francis said we were screwed, cause we are! It's not long before we all hear a loud roar that echoed from the building that we entered from, the tank was here!

Wooorrrhhhhhhaaaaaa! The tank bellowed out loudly, before jumping down onto the helipad.

The jump vibrated the concrete underneath us, even the building that I was leaning against was shaking from the impact. The muscular beast stormed down the ramp huffing loudly and looking around with haste, searching for _us_. I could barely see him from my point of view, I then crouched down and prayed that he wouldn't find us. The rain had finally came to a stop, it was then when I could slightly hear a cry for help under the muffling of the tank growls.

"Somebody, anybody! Get your keester over here and pull me up!"

"Biiilll?!" I screamed aloud. My mind completely focused on Bill's voice alone, I couldn't think of anything else. The tank had slipped my mind completely as if it didn't exist, nor did anything else. That was the most biggest mistake that I have ever made so far, I gave away our hidden position and now… the tank was coming after _us_.

* * *

*******A/N*****: Okay peoplez, time to Review! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yes, Bill is alive… for now. The question that still remains is; Where is Bill? What is he doing? How are they going to take on the tank with little to no ammo? When will that damn heilcopter show up? Gotta wait and find out. Next chapter: Tank Time, It's do or die!**


End file.
